


Break Down

by Drachenkinder



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Advisor Loki, King Thor, M/M, New Asgard in Norway, Porn, Rough Sex, post infinity war au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/pseuds/Drachenkinder
Summary: Thor isn't taking hints, so Loki takes charge.For Bottom Thor day, suggested by foreverthorki





	Break Down

Thor rubbed his hands across his eyes, over his aching temples and smoothed his hair back. It was growing out again. His people found the traditional look comforting and Loki, Thor smiled, Loki said it made him look the part of a king of Asgard. His thought of Loki brought a warmth to his heart. His brother had finally settled down in New Asgard. No more restlessness, or bitterness or hurtful words. They scarcely argued and the few times they had, Loki was so patient in explaining his views that Thor was careful to give his words attention. Most of the time they swayed Thor. His brother working as advisor to the throne was perfect, in Thor’s opinion. All that intelligence was at his disposal and Loki was never afraid to voice his thoughts. Though the ordeal with Thanos had been horrific, they came through it with their relationship renewed. Brothers and friends again. Thor knew that with Loki at his side, and as he thought of it, with himself at Loki’s side there was no problem they couldn’t solve. 

Well almost no problem, he thought as the door opened and his brother strode into the empty council chamber, leather gleaming and his boot heels tapping across the polished oak floor. Thor tried to keep the irritated frown off his face. It was such a minor thing, he really didn’t want to complain about it. After all Loki had always had his own style, and it was never quite what the rest of Asgard wore. As many of the Aesir were also adopting elements of Midgard’s more casual fashions, Thor shouldn’t find it so disturbing. Loki’s clothing wasn’t even revealing. He was still covered from wrists to throat in black and green. It was just that the leather was thin, clinging and supple where it had been stiff and formal before. There were decorative cuts in the black that revealed the shimmer of forest green silk that had to be almost painted on the ivory skin. Though truthfully, did his pants have to skim his hip bones like that, his jerkin clasp his lean waist so tightly and its high collar frame his throat like an invitation? 

Thor could tell he’d been riding, for Loki’s cheeks were flushed from exercise in the chilly autumn morning. He carelessly swung a crop in one hand and his fancy spurs gleamed golden on his trim ankles. Thor tore his gaze away. Loki looked too damn good and Thor really did not need this complication just when they had ironed out all their differences. He tried to put his unwanted feelings down to his relief at Loki evading death and the fact that his subjects were too differential for him to feel comfortable at pursuing romance. Loki was the only one who treated him like an equal.

He returned to the proposal on introducing Asgardian wildlife in an enclosed hunting park. One of the refugees was a scientist who, before he left his lab, had raided the zoological embryo vault where strains of various beasts had been kept for research and conservation. Against all expectation the sealed containers had survived. They were now at a point in their rebuilding that they could revive the animals. The arguments for and against such action were lengthy and convoluted. His eyes started to blur as he went back over the text.  
He was distracted by Loki perching on the edge of the table, his hip brushing Thor’s elbow. He crossed his long legs and pulled off his skin tight gloves with deft movements. The smell of warm leather was over laid with a touch of horse and the cedar scent that was Loki’s own. The gloves were tossed down on the papers.

“You work too hard, Thor.” Loki said leaning over and giving his shoulder a tap with the crop. Thor looked up. There was a mischievous smile on Loki’s face. Thor smiled back and tried to ignore the prickle that ran under his skin. 

“The work needs to be done.” He said, running his eyes over the same sentence he’d read four times and still couldn’t retain.

“But not all of it needs to be done by you.” Loki countered. “You’re getting soft, sitting in here day after day.”

He tapped the crop on Thor’s belly, which if Thor was honest with himself, wasn’t as hard as it once was. He hadn’t been sparring in weeks.

“I wonder if I shouldn’t take you out, and ride you around the compound for a couple of hours?” Loki said with a low laugh.

Thor flushed, uncomfortable at his brother’s joke. Loki hadn’t meant anything by it of course, just that Thor was getting a bit fat and spent too much time indoors. There was no need for his groin to tighten at that soft laugh. 

He tried to pass it off. “I’d look pretty silly wearing a saddle.” Thor said, still looking at the document and waiting for the heat to leave his cheeks.

Loki leaned close enough for his breath to ruffle the hair at the back of Thor’s neck.

“Oh brother,” he said and his voice was low and sultry and sent a second wave of heat pouring over Thor’s face. “I wouldn’t use a saddle, I’d prefer to ride you bareback.”

Thor froze. He was conversant enough with the Midgardian computer information system to know exactly what that phrase implied.

“Loki,” his voice was unsteady, “you need to choose your words more carefully. They can have unintended meanings.”

“Really?” Loki said, sitting back up and cocking his head like an inquisitive sparrow. 

In the pause Thor heard the distinct buzz and click as the door locked and the whirr as the curtains slid over the windows cutting out the sunlight.

“I thought my meaning was perfectly clear.” Loki said. “But since my intentions have been clear for months and you persist in ignoring them, even in the face of your own interest. I can see you simply aren’t up to the task.”

“Loki, stop!” Thor said in alarm. “You can’t mean.."

Loki’s hand suddenly fisted in Thor’s hair and his head was jerked back. His brother’s snarling face hovered over his own.

”You don’t get to tell me what to do Thor.” Loki said as he rose to his feet. “Nor what I mean. Not when you’ve abdicated all responsibility because you’re afraid of your feelings.”

The crop tapped Thor’s growing erection and he took a shuddering breath. He could have shoved Loki away in an instant, yet he could not bring himself to move. 

“You want me Thor, you’ve wanted me ever since I returned. Yet you would persist in your ever so virtuous denial.” Loki laughed and a sneer replaced the earlier smile. “Playing at the hero again are you? Going to save me from your incestuous desires, big brother?”

Thor shivered at Loki’s words, at how his brother loomed over him and at the way his fingers tightened in his hair, pulling his head back to expose his throat. Thor tried to gain control.

“Loki, this is madness.” He said.

The flap of the crop was pressed against his lips.

“I don’t believe I gave you permission to speak.” Loki said.

Thor’s mismatched eyes widened and his heart hammered. Loki shoved the table back with his hip and looked Thor over with a wolfish hunger. The crop dragged down his chin, his throat, over his chest and tapped on his stomach again.

“Since you refuse to take proper care of yourself, my king, I’ll ensure that you do from now on. What you want _brother_ , is nowhere near as important as what you need.”

The crop glided lower, rubbed down the length of his cock and rested on his balls. Loki released his hair, put his hand on Thor’s heaving chest and growled. “And it’s plain to see what you need.”

Loki leaned back on the table and slowly stroked a finger through the air. As he did, Thor’s clothes melted from his skin like mist, only to pool and reform on the floor. Thor still sat panting, the air of the council chamber was cool on his naked skin. He felt vulnerable and embarrassed yet he was unable to take his eyes off Loki. How he stood so quietly, assured of his power, that mocking smile on his pale lips, his eyes sparkling and bright. He pushed off the table and paced a circle around Thor.

“You’re really let yourself go, brother.” He sneered, and prodded Thor’s belly. “When was the last time you trained?” He smiled wider at Thor’s silence. “You may answer that question.” Loki said.  
Thor’s cock twitched. He took a deep breath. Licked his lips and swallowed to wet his suddenly dry mouth.

“Not since midsummer.” Thor answered.

“Ah, at least you have sense enough to be honest, but I know you didn’t spar for at least a month prior. Which is why the Valkyrie was able to defeat you so handily at the games. After I’m done with you here, and we take care of this little problem,” Loki paused to prod Thor’s cock with the crop. “I’ll take you outside and you will spar with me until you drop, _dear brother_.”

Thor nodded. Loki’s behavior was spellbinding. Thor knew, that Loki knew what he was doing was wrong. But Thor also knew Loki didn’t give a shit. His brother always went after what he wanted and damn the consequences. For once Thor was grateful for Loki’s recklessness. The way Loki was taking charge sent a chill down his back. He’d imagined many a moment of lust with his younger brother, but it was always tender and caring, with Thor gentle as he made love to a skittish Loki. His brother’s casual dominance was so alien to his daydreams, yet so arousing, he was lost, unwilling to do anything but comply.

Loki tapped the table with the crop. “On your back Thor, your ass on the edge and your legs spread.”

Thor stood up and for a moment he considered telling Loki to go to hel, They stared at each other, but it wasn’t Loki who looked away first. The stinging pop of the crop on one buttock startled Thor forward.

“Today Thor. I have plans for this evening and I don’t need you to waste my time.”

“Yes Loki.” said Thor, and the words burned on his tongue.

Loki’s sharp indrawn breath and parted lips made Thor hot with the knowledge that he’d aroused his brother further. He climbed up on the table and laid himself out. Loki came and stood between Thor’s parted thighs. He placed his hands on his brother’s broad chest, the coolness of his touch made Thor gasp. He wondered if the temperature was because he’d been outside or because of his Jotun heritage. For a moment he pictured Loki in that form, deep blue and ice cold, with burning red eyes and he moaned at the vision. Loki smiled at his sound and squeezed his pecs.

“These are soft as a woman’s tits.” Loki chuckled. “If your ass is as slick as a cunt, I think fucking you will be more of a pleasure then a task.”

Thor shuddered, then reached for Loki to pull him into a kiss. The slap on his face startled him and almost broke the spell. He raised up on his elbows, hurt and anger warring on his face. 

“I’m in charge Thor. For once in your life you will do as I tell you.”

Loki glared at him and Thor paused, fighting down the instinct that told him to hit Loki back, hard. He lay back down.

“That’s better brother.” Loki purred. “If I want to kiss you, I’ll do so. Now put your hands over your head and lock your fingers together.”

Thor stretched his arms and interlaced his fingers, which raised his chest and made his pectoral muscles more prominent. Loki smiled at the sight and darted his tongue over his lips. He leaned down and bit lightly on Thor’s left nipple. He sucked and tugged and sucked harder as Thor began to moan and move under him. Loki released the hard nub with a final wet lick.

“Your job, brother, is to do as you are told, to take what I give you. Without protest, or hesitation or question. Something so simple, even you should be able to accomplish it.” It was Loki’s voice that wavered this time. “I’m so tired, dear, dear Thor of pretending to be good.”

Thor frowned at that. Loki was good, had been good. He was healthy and calm and this was, was… Thor looked up into Loki’s bright eyes, into the fire that burned in them, into the grin that was half a snarl.

“Oh Fuck!” he thought, started to bring his hands down, started to sit up.

And Loki dropped his head, and took Thor’s cock into the slick heat of his mouth and sucked.

Thor gasped and fell back, rapping his head on the table. Loki’s tongue swirled and lapped and licked him from base to head. His lips were soft and slick and tight around Thor’s cock. Loki swallowed him whole, all the way into the snug grasp of his throat. He dug his nails into the muscles of Thor’s ass and pulled him deeper, until his lips were pressed into the golden curls and his chin rubbed Thor’s balls. He held like that, his throat spasming around Thor’s cock, an impossibly long time. The heat and pressure and wet sucking warmth caused Thor’s mouth to fall open and his eyes half shut, lost in the pleasure.

Then Loki slurped up the length of Thor’s cock, the sound wet and obscene. HE lifted his mouth from Thor’s throbbing prick and looked into his eyes. His face flushed, his lips red and slick and a line of drool ran down his chin. His green eyes blazed with lust.

“Fuck my mouth, _brother_. Show me the violence you hide in your soul. Shove your cock as deep and as hard as you can.” Loki said as he panted. “You might fool others with your pretense of gentleness, but I’ve felt your rage before. Feed it to me now.” 

Thor growled, his lust kindled into a flame at Loki’s words. His hands found the back of Loki’s head, stroked his brother’s hair. He guided Loki’s face toward his cock and moaned when his lips parted around the fat red head. He pushed slowly into his brother’s mouth, savoring the warm slickness. He closed his eyes in pleasure. Pulled back and rocked forward again.  
The crop stung across Thor’s side and startled Thor into relaxing his hands. Loki jerked out of his grasp. Thor’s eyes snapped open and he grabbed for his brother, only to feel the chill of Loki’s magic coiling around his wrists and have his hands yanked over his head. Loki’s face was a mask of fury.

“Is that how you follow orders?” He spat. “Is that what passes for passion in your mind?”

Loki waved one hand and his clothes melted away as Thor’s had, leaving him clad in his boots and gauntlets. He put one hand under Thor’s hip and the other on his shoulder, picked his brother up and threw him onto the middle of the table. There was a loud crack as Thor’s body slammed on the foot thick oak. Thor was stunned for a moment. It was rare that Loki used his full strength. Normally Thor could best him in a physical fight, though it was no easy thing. Now, however Loki was active every day, sparring with the Valkyrie or riding for hours, and moving through the strange Midgardian dance moves of tai chi and yoga every night, while Thor spent his days at a desk or in council. Thor was suddenly uncertain if he could escape his brother.  
Thor tried to sit up but the magic that held his hands in place snaked around his waist and pinned him down. Loki climbed onto the table and crawled up his brother’s body, pushing his legs apart. He was as hard as iron, his lean and powerful body a sharp contrast to Thor’s encroaching plumpness. He placed his hands on Thor’s chest, and crouched so he was nose to nose with his brother.

“I’m beginning to think it’s Midgard itself that makes you soft. Soft in body,” Loki gave Thor’s pecs a hard squeeze, “Soft in mind,” He bent to nip and suck at Thor’s throat, earning a moan from his brother’s mouth. “And soft in spirit.” Loki lifted his head to admire the bruise he’d marked into the bronze skin. He ground his hips against Thor, their cocks rubbing together. Loki again lowered his face till his thin lips brushed across Thor’s full soft mouth. He pulled back as Thor tried to kiss him. 

“Since _dearest brother_ ,” Loki said and trailed his fingers down Thor’s chest and belly, until he palmed his hard cock. “You lack the courage to use me as you have always wanted to. It seems that I must use you instead.”

Loki’s hand stroked down Thor’s length and Thor rocked his hips up into the caress. But Loki kept going giving Thor’s heavy balls a teasing gentle squeeze and sliding back over his perineum. Thor felt Loki’s magic slither cold into his ass and he gasped as a warm heat pulsed where it touched him inside. He flushed as he felt a trickle of wetness between his cheeks. Loki’s thumb touched his anus, spreading the fluid over his rim. The furled muscle gave softly under the pressure, opening easily. Thor groaned at the feeling.

“How hot you are for me, _brother_. How slick and wet and open.” Loki grinned, grasped his cock and brought the head into contact with Thor’s asshole. He paused at the entrance to his brother’s body. Thor trembled, the unaccustomed heat making him ache with need.

“Tell me what you want Thor.” 

“Loki, please.”

“Please what _brother_?” Loki asked and rubbed his cock in circles around Thor’s wet hole. 

“Fuck me.” Thor panted.

Loki pulled away, sitting on his heels with an expression of dark pleasure. He whined softly. He rocked and his eyes were hooded. “You can do better than that, Thor. Ask nicely for exactly what you want.” Loki licked his tongue up Thor’s cock. Breathed hot on the head. 

“Damn you!” Thor cursed.

Loki laughed, knelt up, stroked his cock for Thor to see and settled slowly back on his heels with a low cry. He stroked his fingertips over Thor’s asshole. The touch sent a throb through the furled rim and Thor squirmed into Loki’s hand only to have the fingers pulled away.

“Not quite Thor.” Loki panted. “Try harder.” He thrust into his own hand, and bit his lip as though in pain.

Thor wondered at Loki’s expression, the whimpering sounds he was making. He watched Loki shift on his heels again and gasp. He remembered the spurs and realized with a thrill that Loki was rocking his ass on the sharp points as he teased Thor. Thor’s heart beat faster and the blood throbbed in his cock.

“Please Loki,” Thor begged. “I want you in me.”

Loki laughed. “Much better, _brother_.”

Every time he called Thor, “brother” in that sultry tone, it made Thor’s cock twitch, making this even more taboo. He could tell that Loki knew it, was using it to make Thor squirm. Thor’s anger was almost as hot as his lust.

“You little shit! I’ll take you apart!”

Loki grinned at his impotent rage. He glided forward over his brother and pressed the head of his prick to Thor’s slick anus.

“Not before I take you apart, my sweet.” Loki said and pushed into Thor’s ass.

Thor moaned as the head of Loki’s cock stretched him wide. A burn that bordered on pain made him clench.

Loki’s soft, “Relax _dear brother_ , let me in.” made him shudder, but Thor did as he asked.

He sighed as Loki’s cock popped past his snug outer ring. Thor looked into his brother’s emerald eyes as he paused and nodded. Loki drove forward, gliding into the slick heat, opening and filling Thor’s asshole in the same slow movement. He paused again letting Thor get adjusted to the feeling of his brother’s prick buried in his ass. As soon as he felt the tension release Loki rocked his hips pulling out almost as slow as he entered.

Thor made a sweet soft sound of pleasure and Loki bared his teeth, looking a bit too wolfish for Thor’s taste. He gasped when Loki snapped his hips forward filling his ass again. One slender hand moved from Thor’s waist to grasp and kneed his chest.

“Thor, your tits are so soft and full, and your plump ass so slick and tight.” Loki purred, as he pumped in a slow steady rhythm, “if it weren’t for your beard, I could believe I was fucking a virgin princess.” 

Thor roared, “Loki!” and twisted against the magical restraints as his brother’s mocking laughter filled his ears. Loki picked up the pace, thrusting faster and harder. He pressed against Thor, trapping his cock between their bodies and sunk his teeth into Thor’s throat. He sucked and bit and sucked harder, the pain bright and sharp in the heat of their coupling. Thor wrapped his legs around his brother’s lean waist, thrust his cock against Loki’s belly. 

“You like this don’t you Thor?” Loki growled “You like the way my prick feels up your ass. You like being fucked by your little brother!” 

“Yes!” Thor said, his voice deep with lust. Part of him wondered that Loki could still speak. He was so overwhelmed with sensation he had trouble putting one thought after another, let alone get them past his tongue.

Loki reached up, brushed his hand over Thor’s wrists and his hands were free. “Show me how much you like it, brother.”

Thor flexed his fingers and his hand closed around Loki’s neck in the familiar gesture of love. Loki froze in mid thrust, his face paled, his eyes went to pinpricks, and he drew a sharp breath. Sweat broke across his forehead.

Thor jerked his hand back as if it was burned. “Loki, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think.”

Loki drove his nails into Thor’s shoulders, and rage twisted his features. “NO!” He screamed. “THIS IS OURS!” He tossed his sweat damp hair off his face with a flip of his head. “I will not let him take it from us.” He ran his tongue over his lips and took a shaky breath. “Put your hand back Thor, I want to feel **your** fingers on my throat.”

“Are you certain? I don’t want…” Thor stared to say.

Loki cut him off with a snarl. “I don’t care what you want, I want it!” Loki snapped his hips hard, driving his cock full length into Thor. “Do it, bitch!”

Thor reached for Loki’s neck again and gently closed his fingers around his brother’s throat. He met Loki’s wild eyes, holding his gaze as his brother shuddered at his touch. Despite his demanding words, Loki was trembling, barely able to tolerate the caress. Thor drew him down, feeling the pulse racing under his hand. He threaded the fingers of his other hand through Loki’s hair and pressed his lips to his brother’s panting mouth. Loki whimpered into Thor’s kiss, but he returned it, gentle and soft and open to Thor’s probing tongue. Loki sucked it and then licked into Thor’s mouth, their tongues sliding together. Loki began rocking his hips again, his cock dragging and thrusting into Thor’s ass as they kissed, Thor’s cock rubbing on Loki’s sweat slick belly. Loki nibbled at Thor’s full lower lip, kissed the corner of his mouth, his cheek and then licked the rim of his brother’s ear. His breath was hot on the damp skin as he whispered,

“Tighten your grip, Thor.” 

“Fuck, Loki” Thor said.

But he constricted his grasp on Loki’s throat. Loki’s eyes were half closed but locked on his brother’s gaze. His lips were parted and he whined again, the rhythm of his rutting increased. Thor slipped his hand from Loki’s hair to his shoulder. He felt Loki’s nails dig into his hips, saw him bite his lower lip, Knew how close his brother was. Loki’s breath rasped in his throat and he begged,

“Tighter brother, please.”

Thor shivered at Loki’s request, saw the trust in his brother’s bright eyes and closed his grip. He felt his fingers sink into the corded muscle, felt the throb of blood and heard Loki’s gasping,

“Yes! Fuck Yes!”

Thor watched Loki come apart, his eyes fluttering closed, his hips losing their rhythm. He felt Loki’s cock jerk inside him, felt the hot warmth and his brother came shaking and moaning and calling “Thor, Thor!” Pulse after pulse of seed emptied from his cock and filled his brother’s ass.

Thor loosened his grip on Loki’s throat and pulled him tight as his brother collapsed over him, gasping for air. He stroked Loki’s back, kissed his forehead and nuzzled his hair. His own shaft still hard between them. Loki’s shivering slowed to occasional twitches, his cock softened and slipped from Thor’s ass. Loki muzzled his cheek and then kissed him long and slow. He placed his hands on Thor’s chest, raised up and he smiled down at his brother. 

“I wonder brother, should I let you fuck my ass?” 

Thor grabbed Loki by the waist and rolled them both over.

“Let me?” Thor laughed. “As though you had a choice _little_ brother.” He pinned Loki to the table and kissed him with hard demanding kisses.

Loki arced against him, and gave a low growl. He returned the bruising kisses, biting Thor’s lower lip till he tasted blood. When Thor broke the kiss with a curse, Loki raked his nails up Thor’s flanks.

“Hmmm, it seems there is a bit of fire left in your blood Thor.” He purred.

“More than a bit.” Thor said and grabbed Loki’s knees, lifting them and pulling his thighs apart. He poked his cock into the warm crevice of his brother’s ass. “Use that trick on yourself, Loki or this will hurt you a lot more than it will me.”

“Promise?” Loki said and his eyes burned with a hunger that made Thor shiver.

“Do it Loki, or I’m ending this now.” Thor said.

Loki pouted, “Spoilsport.”

But his hand grasped Thor’s cock with a cool slippery grip and when he squirmed his hips and guided it into position, the head brushed against a hot wetness that slickened Loki’s anus. Thor groaned and pushed into that tight heat. He meant to go slow, but Loki grabbed Thor's biceps, shoved his ass up and kicked his heels down, jamming the spurs into Thor’s buttocks. Thor slammed forward, his cock buried to the balls in Loki’s ass in one brutal thrust. Loki howled and scratched down Thor’s forearms, before tightening his grip around his brother’s wrists. His power overlaid his grasp and bound Thor’s hands to the table top. Thor jerked back trying to free himself, dragging his cock half out of Loki’s asshole. Loki brought his heels down again, the spurs gouging a new set of marks in Thor’s rump. Thor cursed and plunged forward again, slamming Loki’s butt hard on the table. The wood creaked ominously under them.

“Loki!” He roared, and tried to twist away.

Loki bucked and humped under him, and kicked the spurs into his ass to urge him on. His tight slick hole was clenching, milking Thor’s thrusting cock. He laughed wildly as his brother fought. 

“Like that Thor! Fuck me hard. Pound my ass through the table.”

“You little shit!” Thor cursed and rammed hard into Loki’s rump.

Loki moaned and writhed and ripped his nails down Thor’s chest, across his back. He keened when Thor bit his nipple, bruising and sucking the pink nub. Thor bit him again on his shoulder, then his throat, his other nipple, marking Loki’s pale skin. He smashed hard into Loki’s butt, bouncing his narrow hips on the table with bruising force. The wood popped under Loki’s body, the heavy oak splitting under the powerful hammering.

“Thor! Thor! THOR!” Loki was chanting, screaming his name as Thor fucked him with heavy punishing strokes. Loki's slick snug asshole spasmed and Thor cried out. The hot thrum of pleasure, of release, pulsed, and he rutted harder, faster as the wave of sensation crashed over him. There was a loud crack! And the table snapped down the middle, dumping them onto the floor in a pile of broken lumber. Thor gasped and rammed into Loki one last time, his cock throbbing and spurting into Loki’s ass. Hot gouts of spend filled his brother’s asshole and Loki shuddered moaning, clinging to Thor as his brother came.

Thor fell forward over Loki’s chest, trembling as the aftershocks rolled through him. They lay tangled in a heap of sweat slick bodies and broken furniture as their breathing slowed and eased. Thor became aware of Loki whimpering and pushing at his chest. 

“Ow! Ow! Off Thor! Get off!” Loki complained. 

Thor allowed his brother to shove him away. 

“Loki did I hurt you?” Thor asked in concern. Ignoring the nail marks and spur cuts that marked his own body.

“Of course you did you idiot, that’s not the problem.” Loki said as he eased himself up, wincing.

“Then what’s wrong?” Thor asked.

He turned his hip and the problem became evident. Thor tried to hide his grin as he reached over to pull the long splinter from Loki’s ass cheek. Loki suppressed a yelp as it was tugged free.

“Next time.” Loki said as he turned and gave Thor a kiss, “We need to find a sturdier surface.”

Thor’s heart warmed at the “next time”. He pulled Loki on top of him.

“I think the floor will do for now.” Thor laughed, and Loki laughed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a long ass porn without plot story. I wonder how they are going to explain the council table?


End file.
